And So We Danced
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: Johnny isn't as weak as everyone thinks, and thats how Dallas treats him. But even so, Johnny falls in love, becoming more dependant on the secret relationship he and Dallas make. However, When their secret is known...What's to happen to Johnny?Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Johnny isn't as weak as everyone thinks, and thats how Dallas treats him. But as Johnny soon learns, even if something is forbidden and secret... it doesn't stop love from entering one's heart.

**Chapter 1**

Dancing. Our bodies danced in the moonlight as we both gave up our spirit and mind to each other each obtained what we needed. His teeth cut sharply into my neck as I groaned. Blood slowly dripped down and when he pulled back, I could see his teeth stained with the crimson liquid... making him look like a crazed vampire. It was enticing.

His lips bruised mine and soon hands traveled bodies, teeth bit lips and the shed we stood in echoed with moans. I moved my hands so that they rested on his neck; his hands fisted on my jeans making them tight. He grounded his hips on mine, making me gasp and breathless. I could feel his hardening member in his jeans, feeling so warm against my own. His hands pulled the heam of my shirt, and I quickly discarded it. His own top was disposed of and my hands moved up and down his chest, feeling his muscles and nipples beneath my fingers. He groaned as I pinched his slightly pink nipple. I bit my lip to hold back my own as he thrusted harder into my pelvis. Hot.

That's all I could describe Dallas Winston as he licked and sucked my neck. He was rough, and that's how I liked it. Most think I am soft and weak, but Dallas knows better. When he gets me, he doesn't let me off easy. I love the feel of his teeth as they graze my neck and downward to my collarbone. I love how he bites roughly, then licks my nipples apoplectically before kissing my chest. I can't get enough of how the tip of his tongue probes my bellybutton, before blowing cool air over it. He knew that it's my sensitive spot, and always makes me helpless to moans.

My breath was caught in my throat as he pulled down my jeans and nuzzled in my thighs. I gasped as he licked shyly on them, kissing them until his lips rested on the tip of my throbbing member. I moaned loudly as his tongue licked the side of dick before fulling taking it in his mouth. I almost screamed as his warm cavern caressed it, making my pre-cum leak out at a rapid pace inside of his mouth. His lips became swollen as he moved his mouth up and down my member, sucking and nibbling. He moved towards my sacks, taking care of them as I gasped and groaned once more. His lips moved back onto the tip of my dick, and soon his teasing became too much and yelling his name, I came in his mouth. My body felt worn as I spent my juices. Looking up at his face, I felt myself become hard again as he licked his lips of my fluids .

His mouth stroked mine and I tasted myself, making me moan. I felt he was too over-clothed for this situation, and took off his jeans. We both sighed as our members touched each other, making electricity run through our veins. Searching in my eyes, Dallas asked permission to enter my body, which I hastily agreed to. He was hot, and I wanted his heat inside of me. After he prepared himself, he slowly pushed inside of me and for a moment all I felt was searing pain. Dallas pulled out until the tip of his dick was inside of me before thrusting back in. My ears roared and I pushed myself back, willing my body to look for the pleasure and not pain. My mission was accomplished and all I could manage to speak was Dallas's name and moans. His cock pushed inside of me, deeper and faster. Deeper and Faster. Stars appeared before my eyes as I climaxed, Dallas's name leaving my lips. Seconds later, he was groaning and as his head jerked back, I felt his juices fill my insides, making me feel whole and warm.

My body limped to the floor as did his, his head rested on my shoulder. Pants became breaths and soon he lifted his weight off of mine, helping me up before grabbing his clothes and putting them on. I put on mine, and as I pulled on my jacket, out of the corner of my eye, I watched him look at me and sigh.

"This has to stop Johnny". I knew it did, but said nothing. Eyes bore into mine before He walked out of the shed and into the night. I watched his retreating form before letting my body fall to the ground. Silent tears fell from my eyes as I repeated his words in my mind. I wiped my eyes and lifted myself up. I winced as my backside burned, and moved out of the shed before heading in the direction of my home.

_This has to stop Johnny..._

Yes it did. Because it was only a matter of time before I start to fall in love with you. Dallas Winston.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A special thank you to iluvthecheat, who beta'd my story. Thank you so much! Also, as a beginning writer, My chapters DO get better as you go on---So please do. The most latest get longer and more complex then these beginning chapters and are the ones I am most proud of.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight streamed through my window, and my eyes slowly open but close quickly for I looked at the sun, it hurt my eyes. Sitting up, I scratched my head and move to the side of the bed, working the stiff muscles in my legs. Yawning, I get up and go to the bathroom, tip toeing when I get close to my parent's room. It seemed like a good morning, and I really wasn't looking forward to getting a new bruise.

Entering the bathroom, I pulled out my toothbrush and put the paste on it. After doing so, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and went back to my room to get dressed. Pulling on my shirt, I looked out the window and sighed. I don't think me and Dally will be talking much today. Once I was done getting dressed, I moved out of the house and towards Darry's.

As I edged towards the Curtis household I heard a loud bellow of laughter. Seemed Two-Bit got here early, and that's unusual . Is it me, or is something up? I entered in the middle of Soda telling a joke, and as I sat down in a empty chair everyone began laughing at it. Ponyboy looked over at me and smiled, which I returned. He was the only one who understood me aside from Dally.

I watched Darry cut up some left over chocolate cake and place a plate in front of me. Picking up my fork and closing my eyes, I placed a bit of chocolate heaven in my mouth. It tasted so good, I didnt notice the door slam and Dallas coming in, nor did I notice that I was softly singing as I ate. Opening my eyes, I saw everyone was looking at me weird and I blushed and put my head down.

"You got a pretty voice there, Johnny," a voice drawled out and I knew it was Dally. I looked over at him, suddenly missing the twinkle he had in his eyes, but noticing the red mark on his cheek.

Muttering a quiet "thanks," I went back to my cake, as did everyone went back to their conversation. My thoughts were preoccupied, and I only heard tid-bits of what everyone else was saying... but I knew Dally wasn't saying anything. He just stood there watching over me, and listening to Darry make small talk as he prepared for work.

"... And then she came over and was like 'Heya, I saw you out there with the Socs, you fought good, by the way... my name is Maria,' and winked at me. I got Maria's number and called her last night, tonight they're playing that movie, Rebel Without a Cause," Two-Bit chatted away with Steve, grinning all the while. I don't know why he's so fond of greaser girls, who are just are tuff and ruff as we are, they could stand independent. I'm sure he just likes the thrill of it, but I wouldn't want to go near one.

"Maria, Maria... Oh, I know her. Me and her use to hang around the rodeo. Yea, Two-Bit..don't waste your time on that lady... she's just a woman who likes to thrill, and she'll leave you confused and broke before the end of the night," Dally said as he strolled over to where Two-Bit was. I could tell by the flash in his eyes that Maria had done more than her fair share to Dallas, but choose to keep silent and listen in instead.

"How do you know, Dally? I mean, shucks, I know you've been with a lot of woman, but I don't think you've been with every girl around in Oklahoma, and I doubt she's what you make of her. Maria looks nice, and I wanna get to know her, so shove of and mind your own business," Two-Bit replied as he backed out of the chair. I looked over at Darry who was watching the two with narrowed eyes. He hated when people argued in his house, except for maybe him and Pony. I don't know why, but by the looks of everyone else, I don't think I want to know.

"Fine. Glory, I was just trying to help ya out... but if you're gonna be that way, then maybe I let you learn yaself," Dally said before storming out through the door. Dally sure was one for the dramatics. He always put on a show that let you think you saw his emotions...but most of the time it was something totally different. I knew something was bothering him before he came here, and I think the whole ordeal with Two-Bit just put the icing on the cake.

"I don't need help from the likes of you!" Two-Bit yelled at Dallas's retreating form before sitting back down and grumbling. He looked at everyone who was watching him and with a "What are y'all lookin at?" We all started to look else where, talking in our conversations about anything but what just happened.

Soon enough Darry came and said it was time for Pony to go to school and him and Soda to go to work. Figuring I had nothing else to do, I went with Pony to school, although I knew I wasn't smart enough to even think about going. About the time me and Pony moved towards the school doors, I was starting to have second thoughts but Pony pulled me right through the doors and dragged me to the classroom.

"Alright, class, now we are going to... Oh, look here. It seems Mr. Cade and Mr. Curtis have decided to show up for class today. I'm surprised to see you, Mr. Cade, considering you haven't been showing up lately," Mrs. Harris said as we walked in. I didn't bother to reply as I walked over to the back row seats, slumping down when I sat in one. Mrs. Harris continued the lesson once Pony was seated beside me, and as he took notes, I looked out of the window and watched the clouds roll by.

"Mr. Cade, would you be so kind as to tell us the answer to the equation?" Mrs.Harris asked knowing full well I didn't know it. I opened my mouth and before I could let out a excuse some guy yelled out "He's too stupid to know the answer," while some kids giggled. My face warmed up and I looked out the window again to avoid the stares and snickers of my classmates.

"Students! Please keep your snide remarks to yourself," Mrs. Harris said as she tapped the ruler against the chalkboard, making a loud clicking sound. Everyone got silent after that, and Mrs. Harris continued her lesson. By the time she was done, it was almost lunchtime and I needed a weed badly. Wiggling my way out of the class, and pushing through the crowds I finally made it to a area outside where no one was around. Pulling out my weed from my pocket, I light it and took in a deep puff. It was a bad idea coming to school knowing I would get teased for being slow.

It wasn't that I was dumb, I just didnt understand school the way Pony or Darry does. I think it's stupid when I'm never going to go to some fancy college or get a real job making a good paycheck. So I just don't listen and most of the time, teachers ignore me and students tease me. Mrs. Harris tried to contact my dad once, and I ended up getting beat up for that. When I came to school looking battered and bruised, she vowed to never call him again, but she didn't tell anyone about it.

Blowing out my last puff of smoke, I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. I walked down the street, deciding I didn't want to go back to school and went to the shed me and Dally had our... "meetings" at. Opening the door, I was surprised to see him there laying on the makeshift bed we had put there. His hair was messed up and he looked as if he had just been beaten up. Slipping off my shoes and jacket, I lied down next to him and closed my eyes. I felt his weight shift and a arm moved to be placed on my waist, a head on my shoulder. I shivered slightly when I felt Dally's breathing on my neck before slowly drifting into a light sleep.

I woke up when I heard a groan form the other side of the bed. Soon the weight on it was lifted and a quiet "shit," was said when a loud bump hit the side. I moved my body so it was facing Dally as he hopped on his left foot with other one in the air. I chuckled, and he looked over at me with a half-smile. I smiled back, then yawned as I sat up. Slipping on my jacket, I moved towards Dally.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at him with his right foot sticking up in the air. It would have been a funny sight if I wasn't over him. He looked back over at me and smiled, and my heart melted as he moved over so that he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here? I thought Darry took you to school," Dally asked as He again looked over at me. I moved my eyes from his, and sighed. He knew about the other kids. Didn't help much though. It wasn't like he could go over there and kick their ass, was it? They were only a bunch of high-schoolers who were talking trash.

"He did, I just got out earlier because I didn't want to stay," I said sitting on the bed so that my legs touched Dallas's. He didn't reply, just stood up and moved to retrieve his own jacket. I watched him do so suddenly reminding me of what he said last night.

"Dallas... about last night. Maybe... maybe we should stop… I mean... maybe we should see other people," I said as I shifted my feet. I didn't want to see other people, but if he wanted this to stop, fine. I wasn't going to stop him... or be the weaker one in this weird relationship.

His eyes flashed like the had earlier and soon he moved over to me, his body towering over mine and even if I was standing, I knew he would still tower.

"Why, so you can be with Steve or Soda? Someone else, huh? Is there a chick or sumthin that you wanna be with, huh, Johnny? Is there?" I tired to tell him, that no, I didn't want anyone else and I was just replying to what he had said last night, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

His eyes moved around my form, before his lips gently pressed against mine. I sighed as his hands reached my waist and my arms curled around his neck. Suddenly, he pushed me off of him and his eyes blazed into mine as I looked at him, hurt and confused.

"You are mine, Johnny," was all he said before he stormed off, leaving me helpless.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again Special thank you to iluvthecheat for helping me on my story(My spelling and grammar is bad as most of you know) **


	3. Chapter 3

Title-And So We Danced

Author-Angel-With-Clipped-Wings

Catergory-Outsiders

Disclaimer-I do not OWN any Outsider character's, however… OH, IF I DID, All us smut/slash ladies would be very happy.

A/N-Yea...Sorry it took so long. I just moved:( and I hate my new school. Thanks again 2 iluvthecheat for betaing this chapter.The whole edit chapter stuff and working and I cant put a line through-out this whole chapter.:(

'thoughts' "Talking" _Dreaming_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

I sat there for a while until I got myself together. Thoughts swarmed my mind as I considered what Dallas had said.

_"You are mine"._

I am his? I thought the other night he had said that we needed to quit seeing each other secretly, but if he's getting upset because I'm trying to do what he wants... then what DOES Dallas want? As much as I loved thinking about how complicated Dallas was... it didn't help the situation. I walked out of the shed and towards Darry's house. I couldn't go to the places Dallas might be, because Soc's like to hang around there, and I'm not the toughest guy you meet .

As I walked on the sidewalk, I tried to think of happier things than what just happened between me and Dally. Nothing that popped in my mind got rid of the painful stab in my chest. I don't even understand why I'm upset. I should be happy he even CLAIMED me as his, and he wants to keep this relationship going. But is it really what he wants? Or did he say that in the heat of the moment? Before I knew it, my feet had taken me to the front door of my house.

Before I could even turn the handle, I heard screaming and shouting. Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear bits of my mom's voice, another woman's voice and my father's heavy breathing. Seems my mother finally met Eliza, my father's lover and it didn't sound very nice. I took my hand off the doorknob but was pushed back as someone ran out of the door. Looking up, I saw Eliza running down the street, clutching her clothes, make-up sliding down her cheeks.

Turning back to my house, I saw my father raise his hand at my mom. With her form crouched over, I ran over, and got in front of her just as he hit my cheek. She may not be the best mother, but she's mine... and I wasn't about to let her feel the pain my father is capable of. My cheek stung horribly.

"Waddya doin' here boy? Move it so I can teach your mother a lesson! I said move it!" my old man bellowed as I moved my arms outward so that they were in front of my mother's body as if to protect her. She was crying behind me, and I could feel her body shaking even though we weren't touching. I looked my father in the eyes, and shook my head. I knew it was going to get bad now... but I can't let him hurt my mom. I'm not going to live with that guilt when I already have enough problems.

"Oh, so now you're going to protect her, huh? Well than, you can take her place," and with that my father knocked the wind out of me with a fist to the stomach. My mother gasped and tried to pull me up when my body hit the ground with a thud, but I brushed her off. Looking at her, wincing as I moved so that I could stand up, I told her to go get some help. I knew before long my father would strike again.

She didn't move quickly and I couldn't hold him off long. Like I said, I wasn't the toughest guy you'll meet.I didn't get the chance to see her leave before my father grabbed my hair and banged it against a side-table that was close by. Searing pain exploded though my head as I tried to push his body away. The only thing it did was make him angrier causing his blows to be more powerful and the pain to become more unbearable.

Managing to move my feet, I got him to twist his around and fall to the floor. He landed with a grunt, giving me the chance to make a run for it. He however saw me beforehand and grabbed my foot and pulled me down beside him. He punched my face and stomach over and over, and soon I could feel myself slipping before darkness overtook my senses.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Night drapped the skies and stars twinkled as we walked hand-in-hand to our shed. His voice was calm as he moved us into the shed, shutting it softly behind me. I closed my eyes with a sigh as he wrapped his hands around me from behind and kissed my neck. Even if this was just a lust relationship, I still felt loved. His lips left my neck and sucked my earlobe, making me moan as he licked the inner part._

_I was already a pile of goo by the time he finally got to my lips, but he soon awoke my senses when he bit my bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. His tongue licked the blood, asking for entrance to my mouth at the same time, which I quickly complied to._

_We both battled for dominance but I soon loss due to the pleasures he was working with his hands on my jeans. I knew he was smirking when I moaned loudly once his hands reached inside my pants._

_I almost came right there as he suddenly ground into my hips. But then there was nothing there. No lips, no hips.. .just air. I grabbed out in front of me to feel nothing between my fingers. I looked towards the door, and saw Dallas looking at me with heated eyes, making me confused as to what I had done wrong._

_He grabbed the coller of my jacket and pulled me to him so we were looking face to face. Grimacing, I looked at his eyes trying to show him the confusion going through my head, but he just punched me in the gut. Crying out my body fell to the floor and tears leaked out of my eyes._

_I saw Dallas spit on the the ground beside me and say, "Never again Johnny, NEVER again will I let you hurt me," before walking out of the shed and disappearing like he does so well at times like this._

_Tears slipped to the floor and I could hear my sobs through the echoes of the shed. Why did he do that? I wondered as I took my sleeve and brushed off the few tears trailing their ways down my cheek. What could I have done to make him go away?_

_I once again moved my body out of the shed, silently reminding myself to stop ending up like this after each fight I had with Dallas. Except there wasn't going to be any more fights. Dally had left._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I started to wake up, I could hear some voices talking urgently around me.

"How could he do that..."

"I'm going to kill that asshole next time I..."

"Did the doctor say he was going to be okay? I mean I..."

"Shucks, I think Johnny going to be fine, I mean he IS a greaser..."

"I knew something was up… he has been.."

Seems the whole gang came. Just great. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone after my little dream, and besides that the fight me and Dallas had earlier didn't exactly go well and seemed to also float around in my mind. I think Pony was the first one to figure out I was waking when I tried to sit up because he yelled out "He's waking up!" and ran over to help me. After I opened my eyes, I saw everyone's face and it scared the heck out of me.

I had never seen Two-Bit face all scunched up with worry because he's always laughing, I'd never seen Soda look so heated. He looked as scary as his older brother. Reminding myself to never get on HIS bad side, I smiled up at Pony who was fussing over me like a mother hen.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about it," I tired to get out, but it came out as a choked whisper. Darry shook his head and patted me on the head with a smile before grabbing Pony by the shoulder's and pushing him out of the room.

"We'll let you rest a bit, and get a bite to eat, okay? We'll be right back," Darry said, but it was obvoius he was trying to take Pony home. I waved them off then looked over at everyone eles to find Two-Bit dozing in a chair, and Steve bitting his nail as if he's nervous around me or wants to tell me something.

"Steve, what is it?" I asked looking at him. Steve NEVER got nervous, and it's creeping me out to see him so...uncomfterable. He looked up at me, and sighed before opening his mouth.

"Dallas is missing."

And I think I might have fainted or just was too tired to reply to him because I didn't remember anything but black again. How tuff was that?

xxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Ok thats it for now. Um...I know this is sooo off topic, but can someone PWEAASSE send me some links to some good, sort of unpopular Drarry(Harry/Draco) fics? I seriosuly need some of those right about now..and can't find any pouts. Pleeeeease?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title-And So We Danced**

**Author-****Angel-with-Clipped-Wings**

**Category-****Outsiders**

**Disclaimer-****I own no characters, except Maria.**

**A/N-Sorry! I've been really busy lately with my problems and all. Good news is I'll be updating sooner, bad news is I going to finish the story before Avoided. Sorry guys, but I need to finish one before the other and this one is shorter. Hope you enjoy, I love reviews, and they seriously make my day brighter.**

**Chapter 4---2,011 Words.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

The sun came shining through the curtains that were on the hospital window and my eyes burned at the contact. Shifting my body so that it turned away, I moved the arm that Steve was lying his head on top of which proved to more difficult than it sounded. After a battle of shifting and moving, I gave up and lied there staring up at the pearl colored ceiling that had stains on it. I thought it was rather difficult getting stains on the ceiling and lead me to think of some pretty painful situations that could have happened in this room. During my pondering, Steve started to wake up and with the movement he was causing around my arm, I turned my attention to him.

"Heya Steve...up yet?" I asked as He buried his face into my arm. I almost giggled as He mumbled "no" and once again buried himself because He reminded me of those commercials with little girls and their teddy bears. But of course he would be the fluffier one in that picture (Steve a girl? Ew...I don't even want to imagine). No matter how cute it was, my arm was beginning to hurt, and even though Steve isn't exactly genius material...his head weighed a ton.

"Well too bad, because you making my arm hurt. Get up sleepyhead; I'm hungry." You know, if you have someone older than you and sometimes they tell you "Never wake me up early," right? Well in this case… I can relate. Before I could finish "I said I was--" Steve sat up and bumped his head against mine. It didn't hurt much, but he glared at me as if in a few seconds I would be 6 feet deep in hell, then moved himself out of the bed and stretched.

"Johnnycake, why'd you haft to wake me so early? Couldn't you have waited on the nurse to come and check on you and THEN asked her for a bite? Screamin' in my ear ain't helping none, and now I got a headache." I shrugged and then started to stretch and move my arm around to relieve the muscles from the painful position they were in. I glanced at Steve to see him trying to wake up Two-Bit who was lying on two chairs in a corner close to the window. It took Steve five tries to make Two-Bit react to anything he was trying to do, but once Two-Bit hit him on the face and turned so his back was facing Steve… he gave up.

"Since I'm up now, wadda'ya want to eat? Don't make it sumthin' far out either cause I don't have my ride and it's too damn early," Steve asked as he walked towards the bed. I sighed and said "Just get me a coke and some...I dunno, waffles? Just get some food Okay? I don't care too much what it is." He nodded and left out the door, surprising Two-Bit with the noise. Two-Bit opened his eyes slowly then closed them because of the sun. Yawning, He sat up and walked over to me, smiling at me when he reached the bedside.

"G'mornin' Johnny, how ya feelin? Anything hurt ya? Where'd Steve go?" Unlike certain other people when getting up in the morning (read: Steve), Two-Bit is quite cheery. He yawned once again and walked out of the room, most likely to smoke a weed.

Watching the door with mild interest, I turned to my side and searched through the bed there before finding some kind of note that had 'Johnny' scribbled on it. Gasping I realized it was Dally's handwriting, and all memories of our fight resurfaced my mind. Opening the note, I tried to comprehend what it said.

_Johnny-_

_If the gang hasn't told you yet, I left town for a bit._

_It's not because of you; I just need to clear my head._

_Know that when I come back, and I don't know when I will...we need to talk._

_Don't bother trying to find me; I'll come when I come._

_Running out of room-- take care._

_-Dally_

As many times as I read it, I still didn't get the fact he had left until tears started coming out of my eyes and spilled onto the paper. It hurt knowing he left over some complications that had clearly been between me and him, even if he hadn't said it. The note just made me feel like I was hopeless. 'We could have worked it out,' I thought as I folded the note and slipped it into one of the pockets on my jeans in the chair beside me. Picking them up, I lifted myself and headed towards the restroom to change.

Lifting up the hospital gown, I frowned at the reflection given off by the mirror. My upper chest was covered with bruises and cuts and as you looked lower, larger bruises appeared. I could still see some of the remains of old scars, but all and all, I looked like I had been ran over by a truck. Turning on the sink, I splashed a little water on my face and pulled on my jeans, zipping them on and quickly pulling on my worn down shirt and jacket. I slide my hair down a little only to have it pop back in place. I signed, figuring I need a haircut badly and walked out of the bathroom.

Steve had return with a couple cokes, a bag of chips and some candy bar on which he was munching on. I sat down and grabbed the bag of chips and took a swig of the coke before getting up and walked towards the door.

"Let's get out of here, I can't stand this damn place..." I said opening the door. Steve looked at me weird, most likely surprised I had cursed but I shrugged and motioned for him to get Two-Bit. I watched a moment at his attempt, trying to bite my lips from laughing out loud when Tow-Bit reached out and grabbed Steve's neck and kissed on his cheek, saying "Maria, girl I love ya…" I finally couldn't hold it anymore when Steve looked at him with disgust and punched him in Two-Bit in the arm, stomping out of the down grumbling about "disgusting sons-of-bitches, and kids making a fool of themselves." I looked over at Two-Bit who was biting his lip in confusion. What a wonderful way to start the day.

As I passed by doors in the hallway, I saw familiar faces who smiled as I walked passed. Smiling back, I almost hated being reminded that because of my home situation, I practically lived at the Curtis house and hospital. Once I reached the front doors, pushing out I felt the cool air greet me. Standing next to a low-run car was Steve, smoking a weed while looking as cool as ever. I walked over to him, and saw Two-Bit catching up behind me sitting in the backseat. I was about to go in the back with him, but Steve laid a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I could almost see the nervousness in his eyes.

We pulled away from the hospital in silence until Two-Bit said "Hey Johnny, have you met Maria?" I heard Steve sigh and shook my head no wondering why Two-Bit was so stuck up on this girl. Most of the time, he goes with a girl, gets laid and moves on to the next one. But lately-- it's been Maria this and Maria that, getting annoying to the fact that I was anxious to meet this girl who has Two-Bit so high and lovesick.

"Well, I'm takin' her to the drive-in tonight and you and Pony can come along so ya'll can meet her since ya both haven't. Shucks, she's real pretty, and not like those greaser girls. No, she's talented and so...so-..so-hell, she's just not no hood. Ya'll love her," Two Bit said dreamily. Steve rolled his eyes, and mumbled which was funny because you could tell he had already meet Maria, and she wasn't all elegant and nice as Two-Bit said.

After awhile, I tuned out Two-Bit's rambling about Maria and watched us pass streets and people. I always found this interesting because you seem to never know what you see even if it's the same street you go on everyday. Somehow, I found we were already at Pony's house. Getting out of the car, I heard Two-Bit call out "Maria, babe what are ya..." before turning around.

What I saw almost had me dead with shock. Ms. Maria was actually Eliza, my father's lover. She looked over at me and you could see the fear that came instantly, although she managed to smile as if she was just fine. I looked over at her, and could figure how she managed to fool Two-Bit with the whole innocent façade.

Wearing bobby-socks, a cheerleader outfit and her blond hair put in a high ponytail, she looked like she just walked out of one of those movies about high school jocks and such. Her blue eyes pierced mine as if to say "You tell him and I have the power to make you regret it." I shook my head before heading inside.

Sitting down on the couch, I was soon suffocated between hugs by Soda and Pony while I could feel Darry pat my shoulder in greeting. As soon as the arms disappeared from my body, I took a deep breath in and looked at the smiling faces looking at me.

"Johnny! Man I was worried bout ya. Did ya see that Maria girl? Man, how did Two-Bit manage to swipe a girl like that?" Soda began to ramble after he got the first words out. I looked over at Pony who smiled which I returned. It was a secret communication thingy we had that let each other know how we felt. I knew he was worried and was glad I was back without the words needed.

We started a conversation on how things had gone when I left, when Soda came over and asked "Dally left yesterday... Do you know why? I mean, I saw him when he found out that you were hurt and I swear I saw him look as if he'd kill your dad. Darry tried to calm him down, nut he just left in a huff..." I almost let out a whimper, but swallowed it. He was upset when he found out, which means he wasn't too mad at me. Great. Now that I know that, I can't even talk it over with him because he decided to disappear.

I was too busy in my thoughts to notice Two-Bit and Maria walk in the room laughing. It seemed as if the atmosphere went from joyful to depressed as Maria sat down next to Soda and gave him a twinkling smile. She looked at me, and smirked knowing that I wouldn't tell her secret. I could almost hear my heart screaming out, "oh, fuck," as she moved closer to Two-Bit and kissed on the cheek, the words, "I love you," soon following.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxx

Uh...SO yea. I'm getting much better at my writing, AND I have a awesome new story that is going to be premiereing sometime in maybe Oct-Nov. It's different from almost all the fanfiction I've read, and is a Harry Potter fic...SO if you're in to those-Watch out for it! Please R&R this story though, Or I won't update soon like I promised...


	5. Chapter 5

Title-And So We Danced

Author-Angel-With-Clipped-Wings

Category-Outsiders

Disclaimer-I no own

A/N-I have decided to make a sequel, but it won't be centered around Dallas/Johnny, but they'll be in it. It's got Pony and someone else, who I'm not going to tell until the last chapter of this story, which I hope gets at least 50 reviews. I'm suspecting about...5 more chapters before the end? Maybe about that. **The Dallas in this chapter isn't our usual greaser(If you don't read this, there is another notice at the end) but all WILL be explained next chapter with a new twist, so don't give up hope! SO STAY TUNED.**

**Warning: **This is **SLASH/YAOI/WHATEVER YOU THINK, BUT CENTERED AROUND BOY/BOY LOVE. **

If you don't read this stuff, Press the back button and save BOTH of us the trouble...

Word count--2,827 words(NOT INCLUDING THE TOP)

* * *

It was about sunset by the time I left the Curtis household, the air chilly and stars beginning to show and shine. Opening the gate, I walked out towards the park, not feeling the urge to go back home or imposing on the Curtis boy's well-used couch. The wind chilled my rough hands my teeth began to chatter but I was almost to the bench and by then I didn't want to turn back. 

Sitting down, I rubbed my hands together trying to return the warmth in them. Thin denim didn't keep the cold air out as it blew against me. Although my body was freezing cold, I laid my head gently down on the other side of the bench, allowing the lull of rustling trees and soft noises of park animals to put me to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that the usual sound of cars rushing past was not being heard, and quickly opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in the park I went to sleep in last night. There was no chirping of birds, and when I fell asleep I could've sworn there was never a arm around my waist. Turning around, I shivered in relief that it was Dallas who's arms were tightly spun around me, their comfort relaxing my worn muscles. Smiling, I snuggled deeper into his warmth, trying to savour the moment I shared before I was forced to wake up and leave the safety and love that Dallas was giving. I only fell asleep once I felt Dallas tighten his hold and sigh.

I awoke once again to shuffling and movement from beside me. I tried to block out the sounds so I might have fallen back into my dreamless heaven, However my mind had decided it was officially awaken and I was forced to open my eyes to a most enticing sight. Dallas had his shirt off, His muscles glistening in sweat and his lifted his hips to pull on his jeans, Buttoning them at the top. His hair was shifted around , laying in his face and in front of his eyes. His face held pure determination of being quiet, I couldn't help but giggle. Hearing the sound, Dallas turned to me with a wiry grin, a unknown emotion lingering in his eyes.

"Mornin Johnny, How ya feelin?" He asked with the purest concern. It was almost like it wasn't Dallas Winston talking to me, But some sweet, nice, caring man who had replaced the gruff boy I was used to. Don't get me wrong, I love Dallas just the way he is...But the way He was looking at me while He asked this made me take a deep breath because it was so loving and unlike what I was used to.

"I'm alright, How about you?" I answered smiling. I really did feel good, because Dallas had came back. Although I was sure we were going to be talking over alot of things, I wasn't too worried at the moment.

"I'm fine I guess...We gotta talk later, okay? There's stuff I need to tell you". Dallas looked away when He said that, which made my worry somewhat return. I lowered my head as my mind went through possible reasons as to why Dallas left, but it was soon occupied as Dallas came closer to me, enough so I could smell the faint preparation covering his body. I scooted back, because I thought he was going to sit next to me but then his hands stopped me and pulled me against him, making my body flush against his. My eyes slightly closed at the sensation of his heat, and I felt his hands squeeze my waist and lips lower themselves on top of mine. A tongue caressed my bottom lip, making me quiver with pleasure as I wound my hands around his neck, pulling his closer to me. Soon, I opened my mouth, only to devoured by Dallas's, which wasn't half as bad as it sounded.

The temperature was rising, and soon it was I could do not to moan while Dallas's hands moved for my waist to the arousal that was making way below. The groan that came form lips wasn't alone, and I felt myself wanting to return the pressure that was being placed upon my lower region. The tongue in my mouth eched a picture, covering my teeth, my gums and creating a dance with my own tongue. It was overwhelming and incredibly welcomed when Dallas shifted my body so I settled onto his lap, My arousal on top of his. I pushed my hips forward into his when he moved his lips to my adam's apple. It had occurred to me only after I heard a groan that it was not mine, and I almost cheered inwardly that I had caused it. Gentle thrusts turned harder, and moans and whimpers turned into shouts and gasps of pleasure. I felt myself push once more into the heat alike to my own before my gave out and I had been spent. I fell into the hard chest in front of me and heard a soft groan before Dallas limped against me, Harsh pants echoing.

Sighing, I gathered the strength to move myself, Wishing that I had brought a spare pair of jeans when first suggested once a long time ago. I moved towards the bed, falling into it as I shifted and sighed, aware slightly I was now tired, although I had just awoken.

Closing my eyes, I relished the moment me and Dallas had shared earlier in the morning, before I reacted to the arms that once again embraced me and the body that spooned itself against mine. I could feel the hot breath on my neck and the lips once in a while moving over my neck, mouthing words I didn't know...but wanted to hear. This was bliss, I thought to myself, this is what I wish to have. My last fleeting thought before I was once again overcome with dreams, was that I wished Dallas felt the same.

We should have locked the door, I say to myself now, because alot of the things that come afterwards wouldn't have happened. But then again, I wouldn't be where I am now and I'd rather not like that considering it took too much work to get here. When I woke up, It wasn't because of anything but a rude awakening of screaming, shouting and curses. Sitting up, I saw Two-Bit and Maria shouting at Dallas, who just watched with cold fury._'What are they doing here?' _I thought before listening on what they were yelling.

"You fucking queer! How the hell could you call yourself innocent when I saw your hands all over him!" Maria shouted, Her hands waving above her head, Eyes burning in disgust and hate.

"Why the hell is it any of your business whore? Shouldn't you be sucking some man's dick?" Dallas retorted,His face in a perfect mask of cool hatred. I knew he wasn't going to hit her, But was also tempted to do the act.

"Dallas, You aint got NO RIGHT to call Maria a whore! You're sitting up here about to rape Poor Johnny and She's just caring about him. You oughta be ashamed of y'reself!" I heard Two-Bit say calmly. I flinched at the word rape, but could hardly believe that Two-Bit was accusing Dallas of it. I was going to speak up, However Dallas beat me to it.

"Get out, Both of you. Two-bit, I thought you were my...nevermind. If you'd rather believe this bitch, then go ahead, But don't think us friends any more. You should KNOW I would never hurt Johnny, But I guess being strung up in some worn-out pussy has got you too caught up to notice. Get OUT I said, NOW!" Dallas had never screamed at Two-Bit, and looking over at him, I saw Two-Bit was watching Dallas with a look of grief, hate and sadness.

"If that's how it is, Fine. But don't think Darry won't know about this." Two-Bit said, and it looked as if He was biting his tongue. Maria's hand was pulling his arm out of the shed, and angry tears were falling down her face. I knew somehow She knew that Dallas and I were here, and I was positive She was going to tell my pops all about this. I dread the moment when I must return home.

"Tell whoever the hell you want, You're no longer welcomed in my side of the woods. Get your ass out of here while you can, because if You keep ticking me off, I won't hesitate to beat you and that skanky whore's asses. Also, don't come around Johnny...I don't want y'all to put more stress on him than you're worth...If I find that you did...I will hunt you both down in a sec" Dallas said, and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I've always known that he protected me and everything, But never had I ever heard him threaten someone because of me. It was almost frightening how much power he had, and How much he knew.

I heard the door slam shut before I heard "Come out Johnny, I know you're awake" and crawled out of the bed. I walked out of the bed, and in front of the bed...slightly afraid of the aura that surrounded him. I watched his eyes soften looking at me, while He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, tears threaten to fall and I knew somehow I had to tell him about Maria. He pulled back a little, and brushed the unshed tears from eyes, whispering promises of making a better future before hugging me once again. I sniffled and sighed, burying my face in his warm chest.

"Dallas?" I asked quietly, my voice was quivering as a result to my slight breakdown.

"Hm?" I heard quietly. I was relived that Dallas wasn't mad anymore, but it didn't help my worry as to what I was going to tell him.

"I have something I oughta tell you" I said, then I slacked myself mentally as to how it sounded. It the type of voice lovers talk in when one had betrayed the other. I didn't want Dallas to think that, so I thought of a way to convince him that wasn't the case.

"It's about Maria, and well...Of her relations" I said, and hearing Dallas sigh and move so he was sitting on the bed, Me on his lap. I lifted my head so I could look at him as I talked. His eye held so much emotion, I gasped and blushed when He watched me with concern.

"Yea, what of her?" He asked with caution.

"You know how She's with Two-Bit right now? Well uh..She's also with my father and I'm afraid She's going to tell him of you and me and" I was soon rambling in nervousness and before I could realize it, I had started to sob, My words soon became muffled and my eyes blurry. I knew I was making a fool of myself, So I soon stopped talking and turned my head so I could wipe my tears. But Dallas took his hand and wiped them gently away, kissing my eyes afterwards.

"Now what did you say? And say it slower Johnny..I can't hear ya if You're gonna start cryin again" Dallas said. I would faint at the sweetness and wondered if this is how he acted with his previous lovers. I didn't know if He still had some, but closed my eyes and breathed deeply, calming myself before I began to speak again.

"Maria is with my pop's too" I said

"So?" Dallas said, almost as if it was no big deal. I knew He wouldn't get it, so I built my courage to say the rest and opened my mouth.

"I mean, Maria is going to tell my pop's about...us to get back at me for knowing her secret" I said and inwardly, I knew it sounded weak. I could see Dallas's eyes cloud over as He realized my problem and His lips curl into a tight frown.

"It's okay Johnny, He won't mess with you. And even if He does, I'll kill em' ya hear? I'm gonna get you outta there soon..somehow".

I wanted to cry right there, Because I never had known how much those words meant to me. Sure, It wasn't "I love you" but dammit, It was close! No more fights, or being afraid of getting beaten. It was like...someone telling me, "Johnny, I'm going to give you 10,000 dollars to spend on whatever you like!". I know, It was that good.

I must of been really tired, because once again, I fell asleep. I vaguely felt Dallas lay me onto the bed and tuck me in, kissing me on top of the head with the lightest of kisses. The only thought that lingered was _"Why am I sleeping so much today?'._

I woke up later to find I was alone, a note taped to the door. It read that Dallas had went over to the Curtis household to straighten some things out, and that He'd be back around later. I whimpered at the thought of explaining my relationship to Ponyboy. Stretching out, I got out of bed and put on my jacket before heading out, deciding I'd come back later in case Dallas came back. Walking, I looked over at the houses, noticing the difference between the nicer ones and the ones I live in.

I walked past Darry's house, smiling when I heard laughing coming from there...However felt I wasn't ready to deal with the questions. Coming to my house, I remembered my earlier activities, and blushing, realized I need some new pair of clean jeans.

Walking inside the door, I went upstairs to my room and found the new pair of jeans I was to wear. Changing into them, I was about to walk out when I heard a chilling voice from behind me.

"Johnny, I've heard some interesting news about you" My father said harshly, and when I turned around to look at him, I noticed that he wasn't alone. Maria was standing beside him

"Maria has told me about you and another boy. I hope it aint true, Cause I might hafta teach you a lesson about queers. You don't want me to do that, Do you?" He said, a tint of anger and amusement lingering in his eyes, I gulped and shook my head, in hopes I could get away as quickly as possible.

"You know what? I think Imma teach you a lesson anyway, You fucking faggot! Imma give you a lesson you'll NEVER forget!" and with that he charged at me, His fist connecting with my stomach. I howled in pair and looked over to Maria, pleading for help. She just watched with a sick smirk on her face as my father punched me again and again in my stomach.

"I bet you like this, Huh faggot boy? I bet you LIKE your father on you like this, YOU SICK FREAK!" He shouted as He punched in my face, lifted his body and kicked my repeating in the head. I barely recalled Maria telling my father to stop, that it was enough, but He just laughed haunty.

"No, Imma teach this fucker that he is DISGUSTING and make him wish he was dead!" With that he wrung his hands around my neck, squeezing them harder and harder until my breaths became pants. I tried to push him off, but he was bigger and stronger and soon, It was black.

Darkness had once again overcome me.

* * *

**I know this Dallas isn't our usual tough greaser, but all will be explained in the next chapter my loves, SO don't even think about complaining about "Dallas would NEVER act like that!", Yes I know THAT which is why I'm putting this here to explain. As I said, You'll see a huge twist in the next chapter, and I hope this will make you wonder what I mean by that.**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY! I'm sorry Ive been gone so long. I've missed all of you. Thank you, TvLuVa for emailing me. Ive been too lost in my own world.

This is a semi chapter, I suppose. I need to get back on my..well...way of writing before I can give you the full chapter you need. But this one will not disappoint!

Thank you once again iluvthecheat for your talents in grammar and editing, and for being so understanding. This chapter is for you.

I'll update later in the week too!

LOVE YOU ALL, Please R&R.

-Angel

* * *

Waking up is hell sometimes. You think that the bad dreams are pretend, until you awaken to find that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't.

It must have been late at night when I woke up. Street lights streamed brightly through the blinds as police sirens echoed in the night. I shifted slightly, trying to find which area had the most pain. My hands went to my neck to find it swelling and pulsing. My breath was harsh and my chest burned.

'How do I get out of here?' Questions swarmed my mind as to what I should do. I could hear my father's loud snoring upstairs, but knew from previous experience that he was a light sleeper. It was only a matter of time before he woke up for his late-night drink. I shivered at what he might do, seeing me awake on the floor.

Deciding I'd take my chances and risk waking him up, I tried to sit up. It was going to be more difficult than I could imagine. With nothing to grasp, I could feel myself slipping.

"I gotta get out of here before…" I tried to silently persuade my body to move, but my muscles protested and bruises cried. My legs gave way before I could even get off my knees, and I fell with a sickening thud. Tears welled into my eyes as I thought of how I was going to lay here and await my father.

I felt myself growing even weaker before I noticed something shining under the light of the blinds. I slowly reached toward it, hoping for it to be our phone. My hands had almost grabbed it when I heard my father grumble and move towards the step.

I gulped.

'No! He can't come! This isn't suppose to happen, I'm supposed to be okay, so that someone can save me... so I can be free from my father...'

Fate could be so cruel. I leaned a little towards the object before grasping it in my hands. I almost smiled when I lifted it, and brought it to my face when I realized it wasn't a phone.

It was a gun instead. Bile clogged in my throat as I tried to put the gun back to where it was.

I never saw him behind me.

"You're awake, eh, boy? Good. Gonna kick your ass real hard this time, and then kick you out. You know what I'm gonna do then, boy? I'm gonna do the same thing to your fucking whore of a mother... teach her a lesson about running away from me..."

My head lolled and suddenly the pain seemed to numb itself. I could feel my legs turn to jelly and my arms sag. My hand still clutched the gun steadily.

"...And Maria ain't here to save you either. I don't know why I let that tramp stay here; she's messing around with you or some other street trash." My father's words became slurred as he lunged at me abruptly. I wasn't prepared for the hard punch to the gut. I doubled over, coughing up blood. His hand went to my head, rubbing it gently, almost lovingly.

"I wonder if I fuck you like a man, if you'd like it as much as you would with that faggot you ran off with."

My heart races as his hands dragged to my shoulders. He lifted me before mashing his lips against mine. An inhuman growl was released and I could feel one of his hands move towards my shirt.

Mumbles of sweet nothings empty left his lips, and I knew what was going to happen.

Tears seemed to fall without warning, and I could tell they were upsetting him.

"You look like your mother, before she turned into a whore... mmm. Don't cry; you'll like it in the end." What's to like when your own father is about to rape you after beating you half to death? The gun in my hand seemed to pulse and as he reached towards my pants, I pushed back and pulled the trigger.

Bam.

It happened so fast, I barely registered that the bullet hit him the chest and he looked at me with shocked eyes. My own eyes grew wide when I saw him fall to his knees, clutching his chest where blood was spewing out of a small hole. The gun fell from my hand and I grabbed him before he hit the ground. My only thoughts as I hold him were as to what to do now.

'Will I go to jail?

'I need to get outta here…now!' I stood, not caring about the blood staining my jacket and shirt. Both my own and my father's. I looked around the room before heading to the door. I looked back on the fallen body of my father, before going out onto the sidewalk.

It was late at night, so I didn't worry about being seen. I ran to the Curtis household, forgetting for a second about my pains, bruises, and cuts. The feet that took me ached and my arms felt like they were going to fall off, but I didn't care. I moved fast and got there quickly. I reached for the door, but it opened to show Ponyboy looking at me with worry.

"What happened to you, Johnny?"

That's all I heard before passing out again. "I should really stop doing that," I say as I fall into Ponyboy's arm, "I'm starting to look like a girl."


	7. Chapter 7

I had to make this chapter even shorter for it to be a filler. The next one with have a whole lot of Dallas, and mostly will be him talking and publically saying he and Johnny have a relationship. Then we'll take off with some of the other problem. Remember, there is going to be a sequel...but Johnny and Dallas aren't the main pairing. They are in there, but it depends on this story if they are together or not. Maybe I'll break them up, I dunno.

Anyways, You know why this is so short. Im going to focus more on the next few chapter to make them the most dramatic and longest in the story. So be prepared for some heartache, tough love and angst. And sex. There will be more sex. But with whooo is the question...(Off topic, that's more towards the sequel) ANYWAYS, I'll update soon.

Pwease R&R.

Oh disclaimer, well we all know I dont own them...

* * *

Hushed voices and soft snores seemed to surround me when I awoke. I wondered if I was at the hospital, like last time, but I doubted since I felt a rather large bump pressing against the small of my back. Yup. Good old couch at Pony's house.

The throbbing in my spine, however, was not as welcomed. Pain pounded in every area of my body, as if I was on fire. My eyes opened and my mouth parted in a silent scream as someone sat on the other side of the couch, causing it to lift upward and press the bump against my back.

"Johnny's awake! Hey! Soda, get off the couch, you're hurting him."

It was clear that I was in fact awake, and I was I was now moaning and groaning. I wished for a split second I was a little kid again, when my mother wasn't a drunken sorrow case, and would kiss my cuts and make everything better. At the thought of my mom, I remember the incident with my father and everything turned downhill.

"Hey Johnny, you all right there? I mean... do you want some water or aspirin or something? Pony, get Johnny some water. You gotta sit up, Johnnycake, we can't have you spilling water everywhere... we already had to clean up the blood..." Darry was just as motherly as ever. I felt a hand lifting me up and soon I was being propped by pillows. I looked around me weakly, taking in the pity that seemed to cloud the room.

Do they have to sit and feel sorry for me? Although now that I think about it, I did come here looking here pretty bashed up...

"Here you go Johnny. Now, let's talk about what's been going on around here lately. There's a lot you need to explain from what I've heard from Two-Bit, and from what I'm seeing. Now, we can't get ahold of Dallas, but we still wanna hear your side. Is he doing this to you without... well... is he raping you Johnny?"

Blunt as always, Darry, blunt as always... I coughed a bit, surprised at being asked so much. I'm a private person and to be asked all my business and expected to tell it all is just asking too much. But I couldn't help but groan at what'd happen if I didn't. They'd jump to their own conclusions and it would get worse, or I'd feel bad because they'd been worried about me since I fainted on their doorstep.

I decided to just come out and tell them the edited version. I kept the private details, well, private. I needed to inject some comfort into what I was giving them, so I tried to think carefully as to what to say.

"I just... Dally should be here before I spill the beans. I mean, I don't think I should…" I wouldn't tell them if Dally wasn't here. What if he didn't want them to know yet? And I wasn't going to answer their question without him. No way, he was the smooth talker, not me. I stuttered and choked on words. Hell, I couldn't even tell a decent lie to save my life.

I must have looked pretty pathetic because Darry smiled half-heartedly, ruffling my hair and getting up. He mumbled a slight "okay" before heading off into the hallway, most likely off to bed. I looked at Soda, who in the meantime had gone to sleep on the floor, snoring lightly into his pillow. Pony was lying on the easy chair, legs twisted in an uncomfortable position, yet a serene expression was on his face.

I felt my eyes drooping and soon, I too went into dreamland.


End file.
